fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated
EEA Inc. (Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated) is a company that makes fanon game that was founded by on November 24 2008 and has been around since Nov. 2008 to Feb. 2009. There first game was Super Mario MHL and the latest released game is Sonic Speedball RPG II. =Solo Games= These games can NOT be edited by anyone other than me. They are my main projects. The ones that are numbered all officially in that order. Bold means it is released in at least one place. For more games, see EEA Inc./Games. Also a main project for EEA Inc. is the Diaper Duty Series worked on only by and . Confirmed Or/And Released Unconfirmed * An Unnamed Paper Mario Game * Sonic Super Sluggers Sonic Speedball RPG: The Series =Systems= * Wii3D * FanPlay * FanPocket * Fan-O-Rama =News= EEA Inc.'s articles also contains info on upcoming games and game systems. EEA Inc. News * Sonic Speedball RPG II: The Coming of Chaos! has released in Europe. May 09 * EEA Inc.'s next article has released. May 09 * Vined Inc. will work on Sonic Speedball RPG III: Nega's Empire. Apr. 09 * Twenty-Second Choice will work on Sonic Speedball RPG III: Nega's Empire. Apr. 09 * Sonic Speedball RPG Party has been confirmed. Apr. 09 Nintendo News * There will be bosses in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Mar. 09 * Amy Rose will be playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Apr. 09 * The Nintendo DSi has released in Japan, North America, Europe, and Australia. Apr. 09 * Amy Rose and Big the Cat have been hinted and may appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Mar. 09 * Vector will be playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Mar. 09 =Mascots= The mascots change overtime. The current ones are Sonic, Baby Mario, Chilly, & Purple Guy. Image:MaSatOG_-_Sonic.jpg|EEA Inc. is looking forward to Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games! Image:BabyMario.jpg|Our first mascot will always be our mascot. The Diaper Duty Series was EEA Inc.'s first project! Image:Chilly2.jpg|Sonic Speedball RPG: The Series is EEA Inc.'s big project. Image:Cobweb.jpg|EEA Inc. is sad to say that is leaving. =Members= YOU can sign up. Just talk to me on my talk page or go here and tell me what game you want to work on. The Diaper Duty Series is taken by . Pick from the other games section but not the ones that say Solo. The ones that say Currently Abandoned tell me at my talk page and you can take it over. Do NOT just put your user name below. I will do that. * (President) * (Vice President) * (Secretary) * (Treasurer) * * * * * * * * * =Trophies= Image:Featured_Member.png|This User Is A Featured Member In EEA Inc.! Image:Ultra_Active.png|This User Is Ultra Active In EEA Inc.! Image:Official_Member.png|This User Is An Official Member Of EEA Inc.! Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Companies